Although a tan has long been considered a symbol indicative of good health and the ability to secure sufficient leisure time to enjoy many and numerous outdoor activities, it has become very evident that excessive exposure of the human skin to sunlight is harmful.
It is well documented that human skin, and most mammalian skin, is sensitive to sunlight and artificial light containing radiation of wavelengths between about 290 nanometers (nm) and 400 nm. Ultraviolet radiation of wavelengths between about 290 nm and 320 nm (UV-B region) has been known to rapidly produce damaging effects on the skin including reddening or erythema, edema, blistering or other skin eruptions in more severe cases. Prolonged or chronic exposure to radiation in this wavelength range has been associated with serious skin conditions such as actinic keratoses and carcinomas. In recent years, concern has also been expressed regarding ultraviolet radiation of wavelengths above 320 nm (UV-A region) and the adverse effects of such radiation on human skin. The radiation between 320 and 400 nm also contributes to the premature aging of the skin. In addition, recent studies indicate that chronic sun exposure limits the immuno-response of the skin. There is some evidence that a tan will offer some protection against burning but that the tan is quite ineffectual against many other types of solar damage and there is no evidence that a tan increases immuno-responsive function in human skin.
Growing public awareness that the enjoyment of outdoor activities includes the need for adequate sun protection has led to an unprecedented growth in the area of sunscreen products. A study by Margaret Schlumpf from the Institute of Pharmacology and Toxicology at the University of Zurich supports earlier health concerns regarding the use of endocrine disrupting organic substances in nearly all UV screening chemicals used in sunscreens. Additionally, the use of aloe or more specifically aloe barbadensis Miller has heretofore been known to be a useful agent for the formulation of sunscreens as well as a substance that can both reduce UV damage to human skin that is inflamed and also promote healing. What was not well documented until recent publications and a subsequent U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,659 by Strickland and coworkers is that mono and polysaccharide extracts found in all Aloe plants, normally removed during carbon adsorptive processing, is capable of providing cytoprotection to the mammalian skin. This extract boosts the immune system response of the skin, thereby significantly reducing the risk to various forms of skin cancer. There is strong evidence to suggest that this beneficial effect translates to skin in most mammals, thereby the present invention provides a possible preventative formulation for animals in zoos or other habitats where UV exposure could also be hazardous to the animals' health.
It is therefore desirable to provide a UV protective product that has the following attributes: protection in the UV-A and UV-B long range and short range ultraviolet radiation ranges; maintenance of coverage, i.e., waterproof or at least water resistant and perspiration proof; application and use convenience, i.e., ease of application, invisibility, non-staining and non-greasy; and freedom from irritation as a result of its ingredients, in particular, its active sun-block or sunscreen ingredients should also be void of any known or suspected endocrine disrupters. Recent interest in this area includes some concerns over the irritancy and sensitization problems in addition to the endocrine disruptive nature that may occur in some individuals utilizing sunscreen products with high SPF values containing organic sunscreen agents. In addition, the UV protective product could also include known cytoprotective oligosaccharides from aloe barbadensis Miller preventing damage to the skin immune system caused by harmful UV radiation. “Cold-pressed” Aloe which contains the beneficial oligosaccharides and provides an emollient base for the UV protective formulation is possibly the best known choice as a cytoprotective agent that inhibits the loss of skin immuno-competency induced by ultraviolet radiation, as this agent is readily available and comparably inexpensive. Other such inhibitors are not yet well known but it is believed that amino-acids, vitamins or pro-vitamins, carotenoids, nucleo-derivatives, and vegetable extracts, wherein said amino acids comprise tryptophan, histidine, phenylalanine, tyrosine, said vitamins and provitamins comprise vitamin B6, vitamin A, vitamin E, tocopherols, beta carotene, bioflavonoids, nucleotides and polymers thereof, cascara, frangula, camomile, hyperic, calendula, elicriso, licorice or essential oils thereof all may have similar cytoprotective or immune boosting effects on mammalian skin. The essential oils of frankincense and rosemary have been found to work effectively and synergistically in strengthening the neuromuscular response of patients who are exposed to its scent in combination with compositions of the present invention.
One current measure of effectiveness of a sun protective product is indicated by its sun protection factor (SPF). The sun protection factor is the ratio of the amount of exposure (dose) required to produce a minimal erythema reaction in protected skin to the amount required to produce the same reaction in unprotected skin. The absolute dose differs for each human and for each mammal, and is largely dependent on genetic predisposition and ethnic origin of the human. If a human or other mammal would normally require ten minute exposure to sunlight to develop a minimal erythema reaction, then using an SPF 15 sun-block should allow for tolerance of up to 150 minutes of sunlight before developing a minimal erythema. Relatively recent public awareness of the problems of exposure to sunlight has led to a demand for sun-block products with high SPF values, i.e., at or above SPF 8.
What has not been well considered in the sun protection and cosmetics industry heretofore, is the possibility of enhancing the immuno-responsiveness of skin cells to UV light by the proper topical application such as described above by the use of extracts of aloe or similar naturally occurring substances (including kukua nut extract for example or other similar anti-inflammatory naturally occurring substances such as carotenoids and melaleuca oils). Such substances would preferably not be processed, but if the beneficial effects are not lost during processing, then either the processed or non-processed substance may be used. The importance of processing within a short time period after harvesting the aloe plant or other plants/nuts, etc. as well as keeping the plant and subsequent plant extract cool (at or below room temperature) during processing is now well understood. Essential oils including specifically frankincense and rosemary have been shown to possibly have immuno-enhancing properties, as determined by Kinesiologist Dr. John Schmidt of Triangle Wellness Center at 182 Wind Chime Ct. Ste. 203 Raleigh, N.C. 27615. This was determined by a strengthening in neuromuscular response using scent (aroma) testing of these essential oils. The testing was performed both together with compositions of the present invention and alone.
Most recently (within the year 2007 and early 2008), Burt's Bees (now owned by Clorox) and Whole Foods Market have started to introduce the concept of “acceptable” ingredients for cosmetics and other “skinceuticals” including SPF products. Whole Foods Market's Premium Body Care line, in fact, has produced a March 2008 brochure identifying more than 250 unacceptable ingredients for “premium body care”. These include parabens, polypropylene, and polyethylene glycols, sodium laureth sulfates, and specific preservatives, fragrances, and surfactants (as well as emulsifiers). The present invention provides SPF products which meet these new stringent requirements, currently regarded as the most difficult to achieve within the industry.
There is some evidence that a tan will offer some protection against burning but that the tan is quite ineffectual against many other types of solar damage and there is no evidence that a tan increases immuno-responsive function in human skin.
With overexposure to UV light, the human immune system becomes depressed. Most sunscreens further compromise the immune system by including ingredients which lead to the creation of additional free radicals—organic sunscreens that decompose in the presence of UV light. The formulations of the present disclosure, by contrast, contain ingredients which absorb or quench free radicals so that they can not further damage the cells of the skin. The compositions contains ingredients known to boost carotenoid levels, including cold-pressed aloe vera gel and beta glucan, as well as Vitamins C & E, which bind with carotenoids to further boost anti-oxidant levels in the skin.
More than 600 carotenoids have been identified in nature but less than 50 are abundant in the human diet. Among these, five carotenoids, b-carotene, a-carotene, lycopene, lutein, and zeaxanthin are found in the blood and known to be important in human health a large number of epidemiological and experimental studies offer strong evidence that carotenoids are nutritionally important for normal cell regeneration, plus numerous other health aspects linked to unstable oxygen molecules called free radicals. Most of the health benefits of carotenoids are associated with their action as antioxidants, that is, they protect cells and tissues from the effects of free radicals. Carotenoids are not soluble in water and thus would be added to the water/aloe phase of the present compositions within this disclosure.
Biophotonic scanning methodology (currently marketed by Pharmanex) allows for current and future development of formulations that are the most comprehensive, scientifically accepted and proven means for providing immuno-enhancing protection from free radical generation due to UV radiation from the sun. Using proper wavelengths emitted by laser or LED or other light sources, additional (other than carotenoid) anti-oxidant wavelength specific compound concentrations can also be measured. This transformation, from qualitative to quantitative measurement of the anti-oxidant levels in any individual's skin, makes it possible to determine the effectiveness of any current or future formulation specifically designed to guard from overexposure to the sun's harmful radiation. Free radicals are scavenged by anti-oxidants which equate to lower exposure to cytotoxic compounds and the ability to maintain healthy skin cells and tissue without suppression of the immune function associated with the same skin cells and tissue. This technique, including measurement and design of new and better sunscreen and sunblock formulations is also a part of the present disclosure.